Silver Crescent Moon
by FireAngel3
Summary: Complete
1. Default Chapter

Silver Crescent Moon   
  
  
Chp.1  
  
************************************************************************  
  
This story takes place in the time period where Darien dumps Serena. I have changed the ages of the scouts. Serena is 18 as are the scouts and Darien is 20. Sailor Sliver Crescent Moon is mine. Although I don't own any other character in this story. They belong to Naoko. Please don't use my character or her attacks with out my permission.  
Ok Dare is Darien and Sere is Serena. K ,hope you don't get confused. Most of the characters in this story are mine and my sisters Exact Sailor moon and all them.   
***** = Seen change  
  
  
Dare: "Bunny."   
Sere: "Ya Darien."  
Dare: "I can't see you anymore."  
Sere: "WHAT?"  
Dare: "It's over."  
Sere: "You can't mean that."  
Dare: "I do."  
Sere: "Alright I always knew Darien never loved Bunny. It was Endymion who loved Serenity and we are different people know. I will leave know."  
She walked slowly down his apartment building.  
***********************************************************************  
Rini: Bunny are you ok?  
Sere: I don't know.  
Rini: What happened?  
Sere: Nothing much Rini don't worry.  
Rini: Are you still going to take me to Darien's?  
Sere: Yes are you ready?  
Rini: Almost.  
Sere: K.. tell me when you ready I'll be down stairs.  
************************************************************************  
On the phone  
  
Sere: Is Raye their Chad?  
Chad: Yes hold on. Raye Bunny's on the phone.  
Raye: K thanks. So are we still on at your house?  
Sere: Yes, Raye Could you get here in a few minutes?  
Raye: Yes, why?  
Sere: I will tell you when you get here please hurry.  
Raye: Ok. Bye Sere  
Sere: Bye Raye  
  
A few minutes later  
  
Knock knock  
Sere: Raye thank you for coming early.  
Raye: No problem Sere.  
Rini: Bunny I'm ready.  
Raye: Bunny why did you have me come early?  
In a whisper. Serena: Darien and I are having problems and I don't want to go alone. You don't mind do you?  
Raye: No not at all.  
Sere: k thanks  
Raye: no problem  
Knock Knock  
************************************************************************  
Dare: What are you doing here Bunny?  
Sere: You promised Rini she could spend the night.  
Dare: So I did come on.  
Rini: Bye Bunny  
Sere: Bye Rini  
************************************************************************  
Raye: So what's the problem?  
Sere: We just had a fight nothing big really.  
The rest of the night the two girls spent talking and dreaming. The next morning.  
Raye: Bye Bunny  
Sere: Bye Raye  
************************************************************************  
"Rini where are you going?" Bunny asked   
"I just saw Darien" Rini replayed   
"No Rini don't Go" Serena yelled  
It was to late Rini had disappeared.  
"Rini where are you?" Bunny called  
Then there was a bright light and then Bunny disappeared. The next thing she knew she was dressed as Princess Serenity and her mother was standing in front of her. "Mother what's going on?" asked a confused Serenity "My darling daughter I am sorry for what must be done." Said a said Queen Serenity "Mother What is it?" Asked a worried Serenity " My child I know this will be hard for you to do but you must become Serenity permanently and move away and cut off contact with your friends and family. You will be given a new name and home, money and any thing else you need you will enroll at the same school you are attending know under your new name. And if the scouts ask for you locket take the crystal and give it to them." Said Queen Serenity "Mother if you think it is the best thing to do then I will do it but don't I get someone to keep me company?" Serenity said "Darling don't worry Pluto will be there when ever she can." Queen Serenity Said "Ok Mother" said Serenity "Oh my you must go the scouts need you."  
Said Queen Serenity "K…. MOON CRYSTAL POWER" Yelled Serenity  
************************************************************************  
"Sorry I'm a late guy." Said a regretful Sailor Moon "What took you so long meatball head?" Said an angry Sailor Mars "Finish it Sailor moon" Yelled Sailor Venus "MOON SEPTER ELIMINATION" Yelled Sailor Moon "Where have you been" Yelled Mars  
"You were supposed to be with Rini. She could have been killed "Yelled an angry TX  
"I was in till she saw you and ran after you. I have been looking for her." Said Sailor Moon   
"Don't you even blame me." yelled TX angry. Then with out warning he picked her up and threw her against a will a few feet away. The remaining sailors grouped and Had a discussion Then "Sailor Moon as second in command I demand you give up the Silver Crystal and Locket" Said Sailor Venus  
"IF you want it you can have it. It has only caused me PAIN. BUT I WILL NEVER GIVE UP MY BIRTH RIGHT. Who do you think you are to ask me of such a thing." Yelled an angry Sailor Moon   
"She's right you don't have any right." Said Sailor Mercury. (Serenity, give Princess Mercury the locket.) Queen Serenity commanded in her head (Yes Mother) Replayed Sailor Moon She de-transformed and took her Crystal out of her locket then handed Amy the Locket and whispered "Don't worry about me I'll keep in touch with you and Luna but please don't tell anyone not even Luna, Promise me" Bunny pleaded   
"Alright, I promise"   
"You may not recognize me when you see me but I'll know you." Said Serena She turned to leave  
"Bunny where are you going?" Asked Amy "Some where I'm wanted." said Serena   
"Amy we have come to another decision you are also banded from the Sailor Scouts. You are here by ordered to give up your transformation stick." Said Mina   
"Fine I never want to be part of the stupid sailor scouts.", turning she ran after Serena "Serena can I come with you?" Amy Yelled "Sure, but there's a catch."  
" what's that?"  
"Well you'll have to become one with Princess Mercury and then you'll have to cut off contact with all family and friends."  
" That's ok I guess. I just left all my friends and Mom works to much to noticed I'm gone but where are we gonna live?"  
" Mother said that we're gonna live together in an apartment that Pluto and be sisters all our expenses will be paid and we will have cars cash and will enroll in the same school we were attending our names will also be changed. Do you think you are up to it?" Serena asked, "Yes. But how will we become sisters?" Said Amy "People will think that cuz of our ids we will become new and more powerful scouts." Serena explained with a flash they were gone. "Serenity and Ami You are finally here. Serenity how did it go? Asked Pluto "Better than planned. Do you have our chokers? And is everything ready? Serenity asked She handed them their chokers and they put them on. "Yes transform and it will be finished." Pluto said "Ami say Silver Altum Power Serenity say Silver Crescent Moon Power." Said Queen Serenity "Yes mother SILVER CRESCENT MOON POWER" Yelled Serenity "SILVER ALTUM POWER." Yelled Ami "Know de-transform and you will be Princess again. Your new names are Usagi and Ami Mizuno Said Pluto "Usagi your hair its Silver." Said Ami "Yes and yours is a light blue I must change my hair style there that's better 1 bun with part of my hair and the rest hanging down. What do you think?" Usagi asked "beautiful." Ami said "K guys time to go." When they arrived Usagi used the crystal to make the marks on there forward disappear "Wow are we are going to live here Setsuna? Ami asked "Yes the best for our princess's." Setsuna said, "Hello how may I help you?" A man asked "Robert these a the Girls staying in 345 you know the pint house I want you to treat them 10 times better then you treat me got it." Setsuna said, "Yes, Ma'am Here are the two sets of keys." Robert said "Come on Usagi and Ami you still need to go shopping for cloths and furniture here is you wallet Usagi and this one is yours Ami you both have credit cards cash and ATM cards you both know your passwords and Here are your keys Usagi you have a Silver Convertible mustang G.T And Ami you have a Delorean and you both have keys to the mini van. Don't worry about money it's all covered. Oh 1 more thing your cars can't be blorerised I have magic on them. Good luck and have fun," said Setsuna Do we have anything to change into?" Usagi asked "Yes there is a dress for each of you in the closet." Said Setsuna They changed and went to the mall in Usagi's car.  
  
Mean while  
"Where are Bunny and Amy?" Luna asked they were all ashamed of what they did. Even Darien "Since no one will tell you I will I ran off thinking I saw Darien, Serena yelled after me but I didn't stop. Then a youma came and When Serena showed up they yelled at her then Darien picked her up and threw her then the Girls told her to give up here locket and Crystal. She told them they have no right to ask her to give up the crystal and Amy defended her then they told Amy to give up her power Bunny has the crystal and Venus has the pen and locket then they walked off I followed them and Bunny talked to Queen Serenity and Bunny told Amy about a new mission. Then they disappeared." Rini Cried, "YOU DID WHAT?" Luna yelled "We didn't mean it we are sorry" They all cried  
"Why did you leave me Mama?" Rini Cried Then with a flash there stood Serenity no one noticed. "Please don't cry Small Lady" Serenity Said "MAMA?" Rini asked "Yes, Its me." Serenity said all the scouts were frozen "Mama I thought you were gone." Rini cried running to Serenity's Arms "I have come to tell you Rini That I Can't keep contact with you or the others. But don't worry Pluto will come and visit and as soon as the battle is done I will be with you again." Serenity said "Ok" Rini said "Luna you are to come with me Pluto I need you here." Serenity Said "Serenity What's going on." Luna Asked "I Can't say I am under strict orders from my mother." Serenity said, "You wanted me Serenity?" Pluto asked "Yes do what was disused and fill Luna in I must go." Serenity said And disappeared   
  
The End Chp.1  
********************************************************************** 


	2. Chap 2.

Chap.2  
  
  
"Pluto tell me what's going on and where Bunny is please." Darien pleaded "To every action there is a consequence ." Pluto said "What do u mean?" Mina asked "Come Luna we must go." Pluto Said impatiently "OK" Luna said With a irritated voice   
Then Pluto picked her up and turned around and disappeared. "LUNA" Artemis Yelled "What did she mean by consequences?" Raye asked "What happened? Were we that harsh on her?" Lita asked "What have I done." Darien asked "What do you mean" Mina asked coarsely "I um……"Darien started "You what?" Raye said confused "Well u see I um……." He stirred "you what were waiting" Lita yelled "I DUMPED HER OK" He yelled as tears started falling from his eyes   
************************************************************************  
"What is going on?" Luna asked "Luna all will be explained" Pluto explained "Where is Bunny?" Luna asked "She no longer exists anymore." Serenity said "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?" Luna Yelled "Bunny is dead" serenity said "But you are right there." Luna said "No I am serenity now" Serenity said "Your What, Why" Luna was not to happy as she asked this question "All will be explained by Pluto." She stated and turned and left.  
************************************************************************  
"So how did it go with Luna?" Ami asked "Not well she was having a cow." Usagi said  
"Hey that must have been funny." Ami said "It wasn't she was biting off my head." Usagi cried "Oh….I'm sorry." Ami said in an apologetic tone "It's ok Ami. Just be prepared she's gonna flip when she sees you." Usagi stated "I know." Ami stated  
************************************************************************  
A light appears and Luna in her human form and Pluto are standing where the light was. "Hi Luna , Pluto" Usagi said "Pluto Luna" Ami nodded towards the two "Who are you?" Luna asked Both girls hit the ground in laughter "What's so funny??" Luna asked "You don't recognize Ami" Usagi stated thro the laughter "WHAT" Luna screamed "Oh and there's more." Usagi stated "MORE WHAT DO YOU MEAN MORE?" Luna screamed in an uproar "Well you see........um......how do i pit this so you don't blow up?" Usagi asked "Would you tell me already!" Luna screamed "Don't have a cow....As i was saying the Generals are Back.." Usagi stated tho she was cut off by Lunas screams "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE GENERALS ARE BACK. WE KILLED THEM." Luna screamed even louder "No we killed there clones. The generals never changed side. Thats what we were tricked it to believing." Usagi stated "Oh thank Selene." Luna said as she was starting to clam down.  
************************************************************************End chp.2  



	3. Chap 3.

Chap.3  
  
  
  
"Oh and Luna we are in a band it's called Silver Moon and the Elements" Usagi said  
"Say what!!… I know you can sing but…but the other scouts might figure you out!!" Luna said with a worried voice " Oh Luna Don't be such a worry wart!" Usagi said " I AM NOT A WART!! I don't even have a wart!" Luna screamed Usagi **looks at Luna's feet** ummmm….. Luna…. You… ummmm… sorta…… do…. Have…. A…..wart…" Usagi tried to say without laughing. Ami **sat there and laughed till she cried** " oh…. I guess I do have a wart.. but that DOESN'T make me a wart!!" Luna said trying to clam down   
*** knock…. Knock… knock…***  
  
  
"Usagi are you there?" Andrew asked **Usagi opened the door, as she did a smile crossed her face.** "Kunzite!!!" Usagi shrieked as she flung her arms around his neck **he smiled** "I'm glad to see you too Usagi.. but you must call me Andrew here, ok?" he softly asked "Opps.. sorry I just was happy to see you again…." Usagi trailed off "Shhh.. its ok Honey, you don't have to be sorry.. just remember to call me Andrew ok?" He added "HONEY!!!!…. DID YOU FORGET TO TELL US SOMETHING?!?!?!?" Luna and Ami both Screamed **Usagi and Andrew both looked at each other** "Hmmm.. Don't think so" Andrew said "Nothing you need to know about" Usagi said  
**Usagi led Andrew to her room, which was more like a house** ** Ami followed, Luna close behind**   
"Go away you two!" Usagi and Andrew both said "ok…ok" Luna and Ami both said   
***20 min. later***  
"ohhhh……more…..Andrew that feels sooo good!!" Usagi told him "I'm glad you like it babe" Andrew said **Ami and Luna look at each other but disguard it**  
but another 20 min. passed and they kept hearing that kind of stuff  
**Ami looks at Luna** "What the hell do you think is going on in there?" Ami asked Luna looking a lil shocked "I…. I… don't…know…" Luna slowly got out **Usagi and Andrew walked out, walking very close to each other, both had big smiles on their faces** "Something you want to tell us??" Luna asked **Usagi and Andrew looked at each other** "Nope, Nothing you two need to know about" Andrew said "What were you two doing in there??" Ami asked "hmmmmm… just having a lil fun" Usagi said "Come on babe, we have to get going" Andrew said "oh yeah… heehee I forgot" Usagi said feeling a lil studied "He's gonna be mad if we don't get there soon." Andrew added as he picked Usagi up and carried her out to the car "you wanna drive honey?" Usagi asked "yea!!" **Andrew took the keys setting her into the convertible and jumping into the drivers seat…….. Driving off to there destination**   
  
************************************************************************ End chap 3  
  
Cliff hanger!! Sowwy guys… E-mail me Serenity_raye@hotmail.com http://lw11fd.law11.hotmail.msn.com/cgi-bin/compose?curmbox=F000000001&a=36654c5ff1ff466ab8c70715635eec43&mailto=1&to=Serenity_raye@hotmail.com&msg=MSG991518525.21&start=64321&len=3294&src=&type=x!! I want to know how I'm doing… there's a _ between serenity and raye also..   
  
Comments and suggestions plz!!!!!   
  
Next chap.. find out where the other generals are and who Usagi and Andrew are going to meet..   



	4. Chap 4.

Chap. 4!! Yay!!  
Ok.. you all know that this is gonna be a long story right? I'm trying to get these out as soon as possible  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
**Usagi and Andrew got out of the convertible** "Come on were going to be later" Andrew said  
"Ok ok.. Geeze you act as if you haven't seen them in years" Usagi said   
"well I haven't seen them for over a year" Andrew replied "yeah what ever" Usagi said getting a lil excited   
to see her friends again "you know the other scouts might be there too" Andrew said " I know i told Kori and Kiki already what's been going on" Usagi said  
"ok" Andrew replied " if they are there Kori will say were old friends of his" Usagi told him  
"oh alright" Andrew said giving up **Usagi giggles, as Andrew wraps his arms around her waist**  
"ok we're here but where are they" Andrew asked "Hmm..I think there over there with the other scouts" Usagi said  
"oh,now what?" Andrew asked "Kori!!!!" Usagi called **he turned and looked at Usagi**   
"Hey Usagi!!!" He called back as he came over "Long time no see" Andrew said  
"Yeah i know.. BTW the others are here" Kori said " we know we saw them" Usagi said "Oh ok" Kori replied   
"Hey Kori who are your friends" Mina asked "They remind me of Bunny and Kunzite" Darien said sadly **Usagi's face went pale**  
"These are my best friends Usagi and Andrew" Kori said  
"ohh cool" the scouts said in unison "Kori where's Kiki??" Andrew asked "shes moving in to her new room" Kori said with a chuckle   
**Usagi giggled** "I'm gonna go help her" Usagi said "ok see yeah" Kori and Andrew said at the same time  
**Usagi ran up the stairs but as she did she transformed into her princess state** "Bunny!!!!" Darien cried out  
**Usagi froze, then Fainted** *Andrew ran and caught her before she hit the floor** "What the hell was that" he yelled   
**Princess Serenity appeared in front of her** "What have you done" She asked  
"We didn't do a thing!!" The scouts yelled **Kori ran over to Usagi and Andrew, And helped him carry Her up stairs**  
"Serenity" Darien cried "What?!?!?" Serenity asked "I love you" Darien said "I don't care any more, you broke my heart, besides I'm not need in this world anymore" Serenity said "You are I need you. I love you" Darien said almost in tears "I love someone else now, you had your chance.. I cant believe you would listen to a DREAM!!" Serenity screamed "Serenity angel!!!!!!" he cried "Go away you hurt me enough for a life time, I trusted you!!! I loved you and you couldn't even listen to me" Serenity said as she disappeared "I'M SOOOO SORRY!!!" Darien said as he turned into Endymoin ** The scouts gasped**  
"Serenity come back to me, I need you the world needs you, RINI needs you" Endymoin cried **Prince Koriija, Princess Fire-Angel, Prince Andrew, and princess serenity appeared**  
***********************************************************************  
End chap 4  
Woohoo Chap 4 is done!! Yay!!! Heehee……… E-mail me!!!!!!!  
Serenity_raye@hotmail yeah all know the rest of it I'm just gonna do that you can put the .com part when you e-mail me…… plz let me know how I'm doing!!!  



	5. Chap 5.

************************************************************************  
"Endymoin i dont need you any more!!!!!!!" Serenity said " I need you though" Endymoin cried "Then why did you leave me?!?!?" Serenity screamed  
" The dreams was just that, a dream. What we had was real and you shouldn't have left me because of it!  
" Shouted Serenity "You think that!!!!!!!!!!   
IT wasn't just a Dream!!!!!!" Endymoin shouted back "AND Rini ISNT YOURS" Serenity Cried " What do you mean she isn't mine?" asked Endymoin between sobs "Like I said she isn't your she is Seiya's!!!!" Serenity Screamed "Who the hell is Seiya!?!?!" Endymoin roared in rage " Seiya is Rini's father " replied Serenity *Koriija Steps up* "I think you should leave this place Endymoin your not wanted here! And take your scouts with you!!!! They betrayed Serenity!!!" yelled Koriija "Fine" Endymoin said as he grabbed Fire-Angel and ran off "Kori Andrew help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Fire-Angel screamed **soon passing out and loosing her memory** **waking up in a strange place not remembering anything** "who are you" She asked "Honey don't you remember me?" Chris a 19 year old who has tons of money and all the looks.. also related to Endymoin said "I'm afraid I don't" She said "Sweetie your name is Ruri Tan and Were engaged but you lost the ring some how, I got you another one here **slides it on her finger** you don't  
have to stay if you don't want to or don't believe me" Chris said " I believe you I guess your all I have, I just wish I could remember" Ruri said **sliding his arms around her waist** " you will in time, we can make new memories though" Chris told her" "yea your right" she said as she smiled   
** Mean while Back with the others** "Usagi? What's wrong?" Luna asked "Enemy!!!" Usagi screamed " Usagi, Ami Transform!" Luna called "Silver Altum Power ,Silver Crescent Moon Power" they both yelled "Be careful watch the scouts first see if they need help which we know they will" Luna said as they Girls ran to the battle "MARS FIRE BALL IGNITE" Mars yelled "We cant kill this thing we need help" Venus said  
"SIVLER MOON EVELUTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled a voice out of no where making the Yuma disappear and the scouts turn to see Silver Crescent Moon and Silver Altum "Who are you?" Jupiter asked "Someone" The both said as they jumped down and landed on their feet after doing 3 back flips "ok but who are you" Venus asked " I believe you have something that belongs to us" Altum said "We… we do?" Mars asked ** A gasp came from the mouth of Rini as she ran to Silver Crescent Moon hugging her** " Would you like to come home with us Rini?" She asked as Koriija appeared next to Crescent moon "YES!!!!" Rini said "ok, **turning to Koriija** Any luck finding Fire-Angel?" Moon asked " No sadly, she has lost her memory and its really hard to find her" Koriija Replied as the scouts walked to them " I know where she is Uncle Koriija" Rini said as she gave them the place and they left to get her back   
************************************************************************  
heehee cliff hanger!!!!!  



	6. Chap 6.

** When they got to the address Rini gave them they found a flood trail** "oh no" Koriija said with a horrified look on his face for he knew whose blood it was he ran following the trail of blood to find her "Koriija come back here!!!!! We need to stay together" Silver Crescent Yelled "I have to find her!!!!!!!"He yelled as he found her body being guarded by Queen Darkness "Give her to me!!!!" he yelled "You want her then you come and get her" Darkness yelled Just as ALL the sailor scouts from both of the teams arrived Koriija pulled out his Crystal and Started the battle for Fire-Angel and the world "DON'T JUST STAND THERE WE HAVE TO HELP HIM" Crescent yelled as she transported into Serenity helping Koriija as Altum Turned into Princess Mercury Joining the Two With her Crystal   
"Scouts you must help them turn into your princess stage NOW!!! Pluto ordered  
but they hesitated and the three were weakening "MARS PRINCESS POWER" Mars Joining Serenity "I'm sorry serenity" Mars whispered "I should have listened to you princess I to am sorry" Venus said as she joined the fight "I Cant hold on much longer" Serenity said "Jupiter help us" Koriija said "For my princess, I truly am sorry for the pain I have caused you" as Jupiter joined Darkness screamed in pain and agony "THIS ISNT OVER YET" she yelled "I think it is yelled a very mad Endymoin as he stabbed her in the back as soon as she disappeared Koriija ran Strait for Fire Angel "Talk to me Kiki" Koriija cried after 20 min she wouldn't move slowly her eyes opened "im… sorry…"she chocked out "Please don't go don't leave me" Koriija Cried "I am sorry Serenity I failed you as a sister **Turns to Koriija** ill be back some how ill come back to you…. I love you" were her last word as she died in her loves arms  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
one more chap I think im not sure!!!!! 


	7. Chap 7

===============================================================================  
"Serenity What did she mean by sister?" Endymion asked "She was my sister from the past…she lived with Prince Koriija and His family most of her life… Koriija and Fire Angel were together for the longest time, even here on earth" Serenity Finished sadly…walking over to Koriija "she's…… gone……she…left………me" Koriija said as his voice faded out "she promised shed be back………and you know she never breaks promises" Serenity said softly as Endymoin wrapped his arms around her waist  
================================================================================  
A Few months later it was time for the Silver Moon and the Elements concert. Everyone was so excited… they didn't know that Ami Usagi Andrew and Kori were singing in it… "So Usagi whats this surprise you have for me?" Kori asked as they went on stage "You'll see" was Usagi's only reply. When they got on stage everyone looked at Usagi who was now the lead singer "Get up there we need to start" Andrew said "Shhh…" Was Usagi's reply. All the sudden a voice was singing from no where…… a gasp was heard from Kori as he ran to where she was and joined in singing their song.  
  
  
Sorry to tell you this in a dream  
But since I can't telephone past midnight  
You will dream of it by the moonlight   
In your dreams I will be  
Waiting for that moment you're there to confect me  
Together we will be  
If only in our dreams  
For we were meant to be  
If only you knew how much I treasure thee   
Just release your love and set me free  
Do it for you and me  
Let us live in perfect harmony  
Forever we will be together in love, through out eternity  
Forever we will be lovers until the end  
If only in our dreams  
  
(this is MY and a friends song…DON'T take it… its copy written so e-mail me first)  
  
  
After the song was over all the scouts were asked to come on stage and be with the group.  
Everyone got back together… 


End file.
